lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion
Talk archives archive 1, archive 2 Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for speedy deletion. Template:Neuro-linguistic programming Template:Neuro-linguistic programming nominated for deletion today by me "This template is related to psychotherapy with apparently no LGBT-specific content.". Article contributor RayneVanDunem notified today. If no one objects, I think template should be deleted Sunday (or earlier if Rayne supports deletion of the template). --EarthFurst 05:24, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Keeping the template around temporarily for a list articles to nominate for deletion. --EarthFurst 20:58, March 25, 2010 (UTC) List of Japanese bondage models List of Japanese bondage models article nominated for deletion January 29, 2010 by DragonMage "Japanese bondage models have nothing to do with LGBT issues". I don't see any LGBT content in the article. Article contributors Roman Bekker , DarkwingBot and RayneVanDunem notified. Dekkappai not notified because because is in edit history because article seems copied from Wikipedia (WP article version 108450357). Hmains not notified because “User account "Hmains" is not registered.” If no one objects, I think article should be deleted Sunday around 8pm GMT. --EarthFurst 18:36, April 15, 2010 (UTC) : Deleted page (List of Japanese bondage models). --EarthFurst 21:34, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Robot fetishism Robot fetishism article nominated for deletion January 30, 2010 by DragonMage "I don't believe a fetish for robots qualifies as LGBT related content.". I don't see any LGBT content in the article. Article contributor RayneVanDunem notified. Sfan00_IMG not notified because because is in edit history because article seems copied from Wikipedia (WP article version 211253622). If no one objects, I think article should be deleted Sunday around 8pm GMT. --EarthFurst 19:12, April 15, 2010 (UTC) : Deleted article (Robot fetishism). --EarthFurst 21:51, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Paysach Krohn Paysach Krohn article nominated for deletion January 31, 2010 by DragonMage "This article is about a rabbi. There is nothing here that connects him to the GLBT community." I don't see any LGBT content in the article. Article contributor RayneVanDunem notified. Highland14 not notified because because is in edit history because article seems copied from Wikipedia (WP article version 221122430). If no one objects, I think article should be deleted Sunday around 8pm GMT. --EarthFurst 19:32, April 15, 2010 (UTC) : Deleted article (Paysach Krohn). --EarthFurst 21:55, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Figging Figging article nominated for deletion April 1 by me "This article has no LGBT-specific content." Article contributor RayneVanDunem notified. Rjwilmsi not notified because because is in edit history because article seems copied from Wikipedia (WP article version 221590166). If no one objects, I think article should be deleted Sunday around 8pm GMT (or earlier if Rayne supports deletion of the article). --EarthFurst 18:15, April 15, 2010 (UTC) : Deleted article. --EarthFurst 20:54, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Wipipedia:Ugol's_Law I would agree with Jargoness that Wipipedia:Ugol's_Law has no real value. It is merely a link to a BDSM page where "Ugol's Law" is defined as: For every given kink, either nobody does it or more that one person does it. -- DragonMage 14:58, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Ear piercing instrument Ear piercing instrument article nominated for deletion February 4, 2010 by DragonMage "An ear piercing gun has nothing to do with LGBT issues.". I don't see any LGBT content in the article. Article contributors RayneVanDunem notified. 99.233.236.92 not notified because because is in edit history because article seems copied from Wikipedia (WP article version 220426751). If no one objects, I think article should be deleted Sunday (May9) around 8pm GMT. --EarthFurst 21:49, May 2, 2010 (UTC)